Darkness Arising
by FoxGirl6678YEAH
Summary: Kali, a Winged psy, is cloned by nightmare to become the princes of demonbeast. Rate and Review! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!
1. The Awakening

Lord Nightmare paced, back and forth, back and forth. It had been over 15 hours since they had discovered one of Mew's fossils within a sealed chamber, and started to create a descendant for the throne. They had only learned her attacks and gender.

The new specimen was to be the princess of all demon beasts, and, after he died, take on the throne. She was designed to be strong, much stronger than any of the GSA's soldiers. Suddenly, his train of thought was disrupted by an excited shout by one of the generals, General Dracul.

"Your Majesty. She's waking up!"

Nightmare walked over to the tank, in which she was encased, and looked over his newest creation. Kali was about the size of a Mewtwo and was jet black. From her back protruded bat wings which had two claws on the end of each thin membrane. Her closed eyes were supposed to be the color of ice, with only a red tint. Despite her smaller size, she was formidable, meant to be the strongest demon beast ever created. The only one that was stronger than her was himself.

There was a shuddering as Kali opened her eyes. They were the predicted color of ice, and in them, he saw no emotion, only unforgiving, and hatred. Kali's wings opened, and with a strength known only to her, she smashed the glass and hopped out of her tank. Everyone shuddered as she gazed around at them, slowly, surveying every single one of them.

Kali looked at Nightmare and seemed to be able to hold that gaze, not at all intimidated by the being in front of her. Wanting the newborn to show respect, Scorpios, a lizard-like demon beast, raised his whip and struck.

Except that it never reached her. Kali looked at the cane and slammed her left wing into his arm so that the rod went flying. Her next assault was that her finger elongated into a long claw, razor sharp. One blow and Scorpius collapsed, blood pouring from the gash on his neck. He never moved again.

All of the troops were shocked and started backing away, eager to stray from this newfound killing machine. Nightmare was different. Nightmare strode toward Kali and placed his hand on her shoulder, transmitting a small shock of dark energy. She barely flinched as the energy coursed through her wings, even though she was supposed to scream.

He smiled. She was perfect for the throne.


	2. Stormtroopers

This was when my life changed. If it was for the better, or for the worse, I don't know. I will never know actually. All I remember was that I was playing in my room with Wolfwrath, when the door opened. Six stormtroopers, accompanied by a stormtrooper general entered. They were also joined by my father. The leader spoke first, addressing father.

"This one is the strongest?" The voice of the general was slightly muffled, certainly feminine and very stern, "She's smaller than I expected."

I was unsure if her voice was meant to sound calm, or if she was just unbelieving that I was the strongest of all demonbeasts.

Wolfwrath, upon seeing strangers, growled defensively, going in front of me, and shielding me protectively. The stormtroopers arms raised, and I saw what they were carrying. Their weapons resembled guns, but I could tell that they carried more firepower. They were larger, sleeker, and silver instead of black. I would learn that they were called blaster rifles. Quickly, I used my aura to radiate calmness. Now was certainly not a time to start bloodshed.

I stood up, facing the new strangers. My voice shook, as I introduced myself, "I-I'm Kali." They all stood to face me, and I noticed another thing. They all looked exactly identical, except for the general. "I'm supposed to be small, but I'm stronger than I look."

The general's voice was derisive, "I'm was here looking for the strongest here to recruit to my army." She nodded to me, "She cannot be the strongest."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" My father's voice was smooth, "She is strong, deadly accurate in training, and obedient. If you are looking for a soldier, she's your best bet."

"I'll take her." the general's statement made me suddenly feel uneasy. What did they want, who were they? She turned to her troops, "Set your weapons for stun!"

" _Run!_ " Wolfwrath screamed telepathically in my head. Immediately, I bolted for the door, but three laser bolts soared through the air. Two hit Wolfwrath, who collapsed in a heap. I turned around, in time to watch a third, blood red bolt, hit me in the chest. Everything went black.


	3. Introduction to the First Order

The blackness soon faded, and what I saw next shocked me. We were in a large room, of sorts. More of the white armored me, and various people awaited our arrival. There were other various ships on racks. It was all really loud, and everyone was bustling around. The general noticed my astonished expression, and said, "Yes, it'll take a while to get used to. There are many stormtroopers and officers in the First Order."

First Order? My brain downloaded information rapidly, filling my vision with green light:

 _The First Order, simply referred to as the Order, was a political and military faction—ruled by Supreme Leader Snoke and allied with the Knights of Ren—that came into existence as a result of the fall of the Galactic Empire. In the aftermath of the Battle of Jakku, The Battle of Jakku was the final large-scale military engagement in the Galactic Civil War that took place in the year 5 ABY. During the waning months of the conflict, Counselor Gallius Rax assumed control of the Galactic Empire and concentrated much of its remaining forces on Jakku, an Inner Rim desert world where the Empire would make its last stand against the New Republic. The Empire formally surrendered to the New Republic by signing the Galactic Concordance, a peace treaty that marked the end of the Galactic Civil War in 5 ABY. In spite of its collapse the Empire's legacy survived in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy where former members of the Imperial Military plotted their return to power. Their cause would grow in support through some Imperial sympathizers who briefly inhabited a wing of Republic politics before abandoning the nascent democracy to join the Imperial-based movement in the Unknown Regions. Inspired by the fascist ideals of the Empire, this movement sought to be better and remove all weaknesses and flaws that the Empire had, ultimately resulted in the formation of the First Order…_

On and on, until I felt a short prod to my back. The white armored troop, presumably the youngest, said coldly, "Keep moving."

I debated shoving him back or breaking his ribs with a swift punch, but I did none. Instead I snarled, "I am, buckethead, keep your helmet on." I was escorted, or rather shoved down the corridor, into a conference room. Just then, I felt a short prod and I became unconscious once again.


End file.
